Ian and Erin's Life
by TroylovesGabi
Summary: this is my version of final destination 3 Erin's POV
1. Chapter 1

Erin's POV

"oh it's going to crash…she's just trying to get some god damn attention" I heard Louis say and saw Wendy crying next to Kevin. Kevin then walked up to Louis

"you know what Louis Fuck you" Kevin said

"Fuck moi? (French for me)…no fuck you Kevin" Louis said getting ready to poke Kevin in the chest but Kevin stopped him and next thing I know a hand came out of no where and hit me in the face causing Ian to get mad and jump out of his seat going after Louis and Kevin and I got out of my seat to get Ian out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt or in trouble

Finally I saw everyone else in the back getting off the ride and heading towards the exit

"Ian just forget it come on" I said grabbing his arm to drag him away and follow the others out

"are you alright?" Ian asked as we were lead out

"yes I'm fine" I said and suddenly saw Wendy stop

"oh my god" I heard her say and I looked and saw the guy had pressed the button and the roller coaster was starting

"no stop the ride! Please! JASON" I heard her say as she ran towards the track with the guards running after her and Kevin following her

"let's just go home" Ian said and I nodded my head following him towards the exit when all of a sudden I heard screaming from the rollercoaster and me and Ian turned around to see the ride crash. We both stared at it in shock not believing what we saw.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after the funerals it seemed like not only the school was sad but also the sky. It rained every day and hasn't stopped since.

Everyone was sitting outside at the tables talking to their friends. Me and Ian of course we sat by each other. Ian was drawing on his year book

"how weird is it that my last name is the same name as our school?" Ian said and I just looked at him and suddenly everyone went quiet when Wendy walked by…Ashley and Ashlyn got up from their seats walking towards Wendy

"hey Wend?" Ashley said "so were ready for graduation, we're going to the tanning salon after this and your welcome to come if you like" she said

"yeah totally" Ashlyn said and me and Ian both laughed "here's my number…I already have yours" Ashley said handing Wendy a piece of paper "that was so nice of us" Ashley said and Wendy walked away


	3. Chapter 3

"Ian what would you think of me if I were to say I was scared?" I asked Ian and he looked at me with a confused look on his face

"what do you mean?" Ian asked

"I've been thinking a lot about that ride…what if we had stayed on there? We could be dead right now" I said looking at him

"well we got off the ride…we're alive" Ian said pulling into his drive way and we went inside his house and into his room

"I know but still I can't help but feel somewhat scared" I said sitting next to Ian on his bed with his arm around me

"Look we'll be fine…nothing is going to happen to us…alright?" Ian said to me before kissing me

Pretty soon we were making out on his bed

"Ian there is something I've been wanting to say to you" I said looking into his eyes

"what?" Ian asked

"I love you" I said softly looking at him

There was a slight pause before I heard him say something

"I love you too" Ian said and I kissed him

The rest of the night we made love


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later me and Ian were hanging out at his house watching tv and laying on his couch when his phone started ringing

"hello?" Ian said "uh ok…yeah…k…bye" Ian said before hanging up

"that was Ashley's mom" Ian said looking at me

"what did she want?" I asked

"uh Ashley and Ashlyn died yesterday…the funeral is in two weeks" Ian said putting the phone down

"oh um…well do you want to go?" I asked laying my head on his lap

"I don't know…maybe…do you?" Ian said looking down at me running his hand through my hair

"It would show our support to the family" I said looking up at him

"I guess we could go" Ian said with a sigh finally giving in


	5. Chapter 5

"We are all equal in death's eyes" the man talking said

"equal? In deaths eyes? All of us?" Ian said and every one turned around " How can you say that?" Ian said and I heard some guy tell him to shut up

"seriously dude think it through…charley mansen…he lived to be seventy…Osama still kicking" Ian said and I tried to lead him away

"baby come on lets go" I said but he wouldn't move

"pimp…vice presidents walking around…all the atrocity they've committed and their all alive and well…these two girls didn't even do anything to anyone and they don't get to turn 18...were is the damn equality in that?" Ian said me, Louis, and Kevin tried to lead him way

"alright fine…alright I'm fine... I'm fine" Ian said pushing Louis and Kevin's hands off him and walked off to his van and as soon as we were both in the van he took off

"babe are you alright?" I asked rubbing his hand

"yeah I'm just pissed right now" Ian said


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Zip its Pip…have you got those flowers orders yet?" I said on the walkie talkie

"that's a big no Pip. Osama bin supervisor wants me get ride of these pigeon's they have been setting off the alarms" Ian said and I went back to my work

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey…after I restock everything that these pinhead customers can't manage to put away them selves we can get out of alright?" I said on my walkie talkie

"alight babe" Ian said and I put a flower pot on the cart when suddenly a big bang came out of now where causing me to scream at the top of my lung

"Erin it's Wendy and Kevin"

"Shit…you scared the shit out of me" I said scared out of my mind as I walked over to the door way and opened the door

"yeah well wait till you hear what we have to tell you" Kevin said and I let them in

"Zip it's Pip…come over here…you are going to trip when you hear this" I said

"well paint me intrigued Pip I'm on my way over there now" Ian said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"alright so let me get this straight…I'm going to OD on nail polish and Ian is going to be embarrassed to death" I said sarcastically

"you saw what happened to Wendy…what's happened to the others…we just saw their pictures" Kevin said when suddenly the lights started flickering and I realized it was Zip

"oh my god guys what's going" Ian said messing with the lights and I started laughing

"We need to know who was sitting behind you on the right" Wendy said

"Alight who was sitting behind us on the roller coaster…oh that's right…wasn't it that one guy who got voted most likely to become manager at Red Lobster?" I said looking at Ian

"Oh no you know what I remember…there was this guy, black cloak…didn't see his face but the ride attendant did take his sickle" Ian said before laughing

"do you really think we care if you laugh at us? This is our lives what choice do we have? Just give into it? Wendy said

"oh god there is no it" Ian said

"so are you saying that death is a person?" I asked putting pillows away

"no its like a force" Kevin said

"yeah well you know what? a force is just a force nothing else just transferred energy" Ian said

"top shelf" I said handing Ian a bottle of acid to put away

"hey watch those boxes" Kevin yelled and Ian panicked almost running into me but ran into the self

"what the hell man you said those boxes were going to fall" Ian said

"No I said watch out for those boxes" Kevin said

"oh really what for there not doing anything" Ian said

"look we're not going to apologize for trying to save you" Wendy said "you have not seen or been through what we have…yet" she said

"oh yeah yet" Ian said in disbelief

"ok who is next in this theory you have?…me or Ian?" I said

"well we know the order of how we were sitting on the coaster but not how it works with the people who sat together" Kevin said

"we don't know if Ashley died first or if Ashlyn did" Wendy said

"well aint just fucking complicated" I said

"no you know what it's not complicated its simple…people die that's how its suppose to be" Ian said

"how can you explain something like this as simple?" Kevin said looking up at Ian

"I mean if Wendy had never had that premonition none of us would have gotten off that ride and we would all be dead right now…does that not make since to you?" Kevin said

"oh yeah…how is it when a guy dies of a plane heart attack no one goes like oh wow he's eating French toast when Princess Diana died in Paris and then he saw her funeral on tv …its crazy" Ian said

"Zip I'm done so finish what you were doing so we can get out of here" I said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

"alright…what if the last in line were to make the utilitarian decision and just kill themselves? Wow that's pretty much going to ruin deaths design and any better I think he's going to save five skipped lives…any takers?" Ian said looking at Wendy and Kevin

"yeah I didn't think so" he said

"there those boards" Wendy said and the boards sudden started falling and Wendy pushed Ian out of the way and suddenly there was a bunch of saw dust in my eyes and I slipped backwards

I was so afraid to even open my eyes at the moment but when I did I saw Wendy, Kevin, and Ian looking towards me…Ian suddenly started running towards me and I looked over to see a nail gun and I suddenly felt a pain in my right shoulder and looked only to see that a nail had went into my shoulder

"oh god baby are you alright?" Ian said moving the nail gun away and then looking at me

"I'm fine…I just have nail in my shoulder right now" I said and Ian looking at it and ripped my shirt a little to see better

"babe I have to you to a hospital" Ian said putting his arm around me and lifting me up slowly

"Ian I think I can walk" I said looking at Ian but took back saying that I could walk when I started feeling dizzy

"yeah and you said you could walk" Ian said sarcastically as we walked to his van

* * *

"I need some help…Please!" Ian yelled carrying me into the hospital about 15 minutes later

"Sir what's wrong?" A nurse said running up to us and suddenly saw my shoulder

"oh dear this looks serious" the nurse said leading up to a empty room and told me to change into a gown and left the room

"can you help me?" I asked Ian

"sure" Ian said walking over to me and helping me change and a doctor came into the room about two minutes later

"Hello I am Doctor Johnson" he said walking over to me and Ian

"now if you could just sit up so I can see your shoulder" Doctor Johnson said and I sat up

* * *

**Okay I know its not finished but I'm kind of stuck right now**


End file.
